


Ill make a deal

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, overly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from my home girl Sam, hope you like it!!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill make a deal

Louis was on top of the school, had a football scholarship waiting for him as soon as he graduated, a huge group of friends, and an extremely supportive family. There was only one downfall.

“What do you mean a tutor?” He asked, sitting up. Mrs. Wilson sat up from behind her desk and uncrossed her arms.

“Just what I said, Mr. Tomlinson, a tutor. And fast. Finals for this semester are next week. If you don’t pass these exams you have to retake the class. If you retake the classes, you won’t graduate. And if you don’t graduate-“ Louis cut her off.

“If I don’t graduate I lose my scholarship. Okay... I know” Louis stood and grabbed his bag walking out of the principal’s office and into the main office. He sighed. The only class he was good at was gym. The rest he knew most of the answers but really didn’t try; he didn’t need to know the Pythagorean Theorem to kick a ball around. Louis walked through the main office, turning immediately when his bag bumped into someone. He mumbled his apologies and saw it was Marcel. He paused and smiled, saying he was sorry again. Marcel stood there, in front of the copier and holding a filing folder full of papers. Louis smiled, not at all shocked. Marcel helped in the office, he was a straight A student, good kid, and pretty cute. It wasn’t like Louis to go out of his way and hit on anyone, but he would go miles out of his way to hit on Marcel. There was something about him, it could have been the blush that colored his cheeks when he spoke, the stutter in his voice when he was nervous, or just his all over appearance, it screamed nerd to most people, but to Louis it just made him cuter, he seemed unattainable, and that was enough to draw him in. Marcel just smiled a small smile and ducked his head down.

“It-Its ok.. I should have moved..” He mumbled, Louis just smiled and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“Nah, was my fault. I had a question for you anyways” He spoke, Marcel just looked up quickly, eyes slightly widened, probably not used to this much interaction with someone like Louis, which Louis fought to not frown at the thought. Marcel was a good guy, on the few times he had sat by him in class; he found that the guy would talk to anyone. And had a pretty good sense of humor. Louis let what was hopefully a warm smile come to his face. “Relax. I was just going to ask if you’d be willing to tutor me, I'm passing gym, that's it.. And with the exams coming up..not to mention it wouldn’t hurt to make more friends and see you outside of the classroom” He spoke. Marcel looked around the office for a few moments and then back to Louis. He looked as though he was trying to decide if it was a trick. After a few moments he just smiled and relaxed, nodding his head quickly.

“Sure, sure.. We can meet at the library or your house or even my house. My house would be best for me because all of my books are there and my materials but wherever you want is fine, we could even-“ He was rambling. Louis just laughed and turned his head to glance at the clock. He pulled the pen out of Marcels pocket and leaned forward, gently scribbling his number on the silent boys hand.

“Call me..We can talk later” He winked at him and walked out, feeling overly confident and extremely happy when he glanced back to find a beet red Marcel staring at his hand.

~~

The rest of that day seemed to drag on and that night found Louis holding his phone just staring at it, feeling pathetic for sitting on his bed on a Friday night and willing his phone to ring, but he didn’t really care. There was something special about Marcel. Maybe it was the way he didn’t seem to let many things bother him, who knows. At around 7 he was near giving up and decided he needed to shower when his phone rang. He answered way too quickly and nearly sounded out of breath even though he had been doing nothing. The conversation was short, and to his surprise Marcel didn’t seem to be too nervous, maybe because it wasn’t face to face. He took Marcel's address and agreed to meet him at his house tomorrow at noon. They hung up and Louis showered and paced his room, trying to find clothes. He barely slept that night and woke up far too early the next day. He reorganized his books in his bag nearly 5 times, made sure he had extra pencils and a sharpener, even a pen. He laughed to himself as he hoisted his back onto his shoulder a half hour before noon.

He hadn’t been so organized in his life. He made his way quickly to the address, shocked to find that Marcel only lived a few blocks away, within walking distance. Louis spent ten minutes in his car scolding himself for being stupid and sweating this. ‘it’s a study date, Tomlinson..relax’ He told himself over and over, but his mind tripped upon the word date each time and that was all it took. He shook his head and got out, heading to the front door and knocking. He waited a few moments and no one answered, so he knocked again. And then after a few more moments he pulled out his phone and called. It went to voicemail and he sighed and hung up, about to turn and leave when the door opened. Louis felt his eyes widen. Marcel stood in front of him, hair in loose curls, not styled close to his head, he stood in a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and Louis tried not to notice that he had some muscle in his arms. This was a complete 180 from the Marcel in school and Louis almost wondered if he had a twin brother.

“I'm sorry…. I didn’t sleep much last night and..so I slept in today…Come in” He spoke, his voice groggy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and shut the door after Louis walked in, motioning to the table in the main room. Louis sat down, looking around the house as Marcel turned, jogging up the steps. He returned moments later with his glasses and a stack of books, notebooks, papers, and a calculator. He started straight away, having Louis open his Math book and a plain piece of notebook paper. But Louis was having trouble concentrating. He was busy watching Marcel, who, overnight, stopped stuttering so much and blushing ferociously. The same Marcel who didn’t put his glasses on until they started, and took them off every now and again, seeing fine without them. Louis broke finally and asked.

“What’s…why the difference? I mean…you’re in your own home so you shouldn’t look like you do in school but…seriously. The hair, the glasses, the clothes, even your voice is slightly deeper…what gives?” He asked. Marcel glanced up, sliding his glasses back on. He took a deep breath and tapped his pencil against the notebook for a moment before connecting his eyes with Louis’.

“Its hard to change… I'm su-sure you didn’t notice, but high school isn’t easy for me, never has been..” He murmured, Louis frowned but stayed quiet, listening. “At the beginning of this school year, people stopped picking on me. They found other things to do, it was hard to come up with new jokes when I haven’t changed since 7th grade. So they just gave up.. If I were to keep changing, they would have more and more material…. I kind of just want to be done with school and gone.. So laying low is the easiest thing…and I do need the glasses, but only for reading. I wear them all the time at school because…well.. if I were to constantly take them on and off and put them in their case and then back out, it would draw attention to what I was doing…” He finished quietly, looking down. Louis let his jaw drop. He didn’t know he was being bullied that bad, so bad that he was afraid to be himself. He knew there used to be a few guys that made comments about him, but Louis would just tell them it wasn’t funny and the subject would drop. He didn’t know that Marcel used to get beat up, he surely would have stood up for him. He leaned over across the table, putting his hand on Marcels.

“You could have come to me…” He said, Marcel just shook his head and pulled his hand back.

“I don’t need sympathy.. turn to the next page” And that was that.

~~

Three days later found the boys sitting at a table in Louis’ house, they had headed straight there after school. Marcel pulled his glasses off and rubbed his face. Louis stopped his work and just looked up.

“Hey… I have a deal to make with you..” He asked, and Marcel slid his glasses on, looking up at Louis immediately. “Nothing bad,” Louis reassured. Marcel nodded his head slowly, listening. “If I get through one study session between us and I don’t have to ask for help more than twice, I want you to wear what you want to school from now on, jeans, shorts, hair loose, whatever…” He said, Marcel shook his head immediately, tugging the sleeves of his button up shirt down. Louis leaned over in his chair, grateful he sat beside of him and not across him, and shocked himself by kissing him. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he knew he had no self-control to stop himself. Marcel tensed immediately, and Louis pulled back, opening his eyes to meet Marcels wide ones. “You're hot….even dressed like this…I couldn’t help myself. Anyways..What’d you get for number 9? Because I am lost..” He looked back at his page, studying the writing there, trying not to smirk as Marcel stuttered through the rest of the lesson. He was glad to see that he still had some effect on him, geeky or not.

The next day he found himself following Marcel in the hallway, trying to convince him to make the deal. But he didn’t budge. He just tugged his vest down and kept walking. Louis sighed and followed him for a little longer until they were nearing the bathrooms, he grabbed his hand and tugged him in quickly, ignoring the looks and pushing him against the door as it shut, gently. He glanced around, grateful to see that it was empty and he focused his eyes back on Marcels again. He reached up and lifted the glasses off of his face and moved himself forward until he was kissing him. Marcel tensed again, but this time Louis didn’t back off immediately. He lazily kissed him for a few more moments and then slowly pulled away as Marcels lips started to move with his, thrilled to the bone when Marcel leaned forward following his lips. He slotted their mouths together and held Marcels glasses in his left hand while pressing his arms on either side of Marcel, against the door. This carried on for a few more moments before he pulled back, leaving his eyes closed and forehead resting against the younger boys. Louis felt his lips tug up into a grin.

“I knew you liked me back….”

And Louis spent the next day studying alone, so that when Wednesday came, he only asked Marcel for help once. Marcel ditched the bowtie and vest, kept the glasses and nice pants, and hung on the arm of Louis, the second half to his love story.


End file.
